The First Day (The True Story of Plankton)
The First Day is the first episode of The True Story of Plankton. Plot Plankton's first day ends up being bad, but he meets a future friend in which together they do very sneaky things... Transcript [Title Card Appears for 5 Seconds with regular production music playing. Bikini Bottom High School is shown.] French Narrator: Bikini Bottom High School. So low quality, ghetto, weird, and minimum wage. Yes, this is the place where liberals have the least influence on. [scene cuts to Plankton in Hallway] Plankton: Ahhh, High School, the place where I can be big! My life story…..[starts to whimper].....all…..starts…..here! Billy (Freshman): But you're still a puny algae to us [picks up Plankton, and flicks him across the hallway] Plankton: AAAAAAAHHHHH, [lands on locker] Oh hey, thanks for the lift. [opens locker with tool] [Plankton grabs his books and walks to his class upstairs] Plankton: [whispering to himself] Let’s see here, the room is just about….. [An almost overweight crab skips around the school and almost jumps over Plankton. Plankton growls and enters the room. He finds a teacher speaking] Mrs. Puffer: Hello class, I hope you enjoy the seats you picked because they are 100% permanent. [Class Boos at Mrs.Puffer in disappointment.] Mr. Krabs: [raising his hand] Can I please move? I don’t want Mr. Short Stuff to copy my answers with his tiny eye. Mrs. Puffer: Actually, I have a tiny seat dedicated for algae like you. Plankton: [screaming angrily] You will pay for this, you bloated pufferfish! Mrs. Puffer: [ignoring the cry] So, Kindness makes the world go round, now let’s begin on page 6 in our text book. Plankton: Hey Krab, you call me short one more time and I will destroy you! Mr. Krabs: [talking slowly] Oh, well I guess that I should let you know it’s Eugene, and you wouldn't be able to do a thing to me with your stubby little hands. Mrs. Puffer: [turning to Krabs and Plankton] Oh, well I guess that I should let you both know that you and Sheldon can chit chat together anywhere outside the room. Mr. Krabs: [using his innocent voice] But Mrs. Puffer, Sheldon was threatening me and I’m scared. Mrs. Puffer: I have had it with this nonsense Sheldon, to the office, now. And you too Eugene! Plankton: Well this isn't working out. [Plankton and Krabs walk to the office and Mama Plankton arrives] Mama Plankton: Mr., you have had your days of trouble and chaos, and honestly this is something I should expect of you. I just hope that you will fit in eventually. Principal Bill: Please come into my office. [Mama Krabs walks into Principal Bill (AKA Barnacle Bill’s) office] Barnacle Bill: We need to talk about Sheldon, only within the first minutes of entering this new school, your son has disrespected the teacher and threatened other students. Plankton: Well, in my defense, maybe this wouldn't've been such an issue if everybody didn't call me small! [Plankton sees Mr. Krabs smirking at Plankton and quietly slipping away] Plankton: [screeching furiously] I’LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!! [Plankton runs out the office and out the school doors, chasing Mr. Krabs as he runs from Plankton. They go on for quite a while until they reach a retirement home known as the “Rusty Krab”] Mr. Krabs: [panting] Finally, we can stop here. Plankton: Krabs, you savage! When I- Mr.Krabs: [talking in a calm voice] I’m sorry……...remember that crab you played with when you were born? Plankton: Yeah……? Mr. Krabs: That’s me. Plankton: [astonished] Are you serious? Mr. Krabs: Yeah…..call me Krabs or Eugene Plankton: Ok Krabs, why did you laugh at me through the window. Mr. Krabs: Sorry, I’m not as different…..both of us want to become big, you know what I mean? Plankton: Same, maybe we can take over the world together? Mr. Krabs: Not that far, but first let’s start with people's money. Plankton: That works…..heh heh heh evil laugh Mr. Krabs: Haw haw haw….. [Montage plays with Plankton and Krabs pickpocketing people on the beach] Mr. Krabs: Would you look at all of this money! Plankton: More like all of the confused people I will eventually rule! [A “five seconds later” card appears. Then, Mr.Krabs’ and Plankton’s moms walk to the beach] Mama Plankton: Sheldon J. Plankton, you come back home and you are never to leave the house until next week! Plankton: But Mo….. Mama Plankton: Quiet. [Shushes Plankton and the two walk out of frame] Mama Krabs: Eugene, I’ve seen better performance in your father. Now come along! You're never to see that tiny eye for two weeks! Mr. Krabs: Sorry Mom, but look at all of this money! Mama Krabs: That’s great sweetie, but I don't think its yours Mr. Krabs: Yes it is….. Mama Krabs: Shattap! [Shushes Mr. Krabs and walks out of frame] [Credits roll] Trivia *This is the pilot episode of The True Story of Plankton *Production began on April 28 and was completed on April 29 *This aired on writer Kelpy G's birthday, April 29 *The story was originally going to start the feud between Krabs and Plankton, but it changed (most likely for a good reason) *A deleted scene involved going to the Salty Spatoon, but was removed due to the content unmatched with the rating Category:Episodes Category:Percyblu Category:2016